


are my pets actually animals?

by fantasystrawberrybunny



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Completed, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasystrawberrybunny/pseuds/fantasystrawberrybunny
Summary: the title says everything





	are my pets actually animals?

“I have a cat, his name is Wonwoo,”  
“Oh really??!!”  
“Yeah, he’s really adorable, he can also be emo at sometimes”  
“Hahaha, he must be very cute”  
“Yeah, he tends to push away when he actually likes it..”  
“He also likes to read”  
“Huh? Likes to read?”

“I also have a puppy! His name is Mingyu”  
“He has the most adorable eyes… and when he pouts, it’s soooo cuteeeee”  
“Aw really??”  
“Yea, he is also very clumsy *laughs* he often drops stuff”  
“Hahaha really?”

“I also have a pet hamster… he moves around alot.. he used to have puffy cheeks, but now he lost weight”  
“what’s your hamster name?”  
“Hoshi.. he still has his hamster fluffy when he puff his cheeks up”  
“Oh really? Do you have any pictures of them??”

"Yup!" I wipe out my phone and found a picture of Wonwoo, Mingyu and Hoshi together  
Here! My three adorable pets!

My friend, dumbfounded “okay… these are boys Jennifer, is it the wrong picture?”

I checked my screen again “nope” I point to Mingyu “this is my puppy” points to Wonwoo “this is my cat and this is my hamster” pointing to Hoshi

“Oh my god Jen, I thought you literally bought pets and wanted to share your daily observations”  
“Would it make sense if I told you I had a pet giraffe and dinosaur?”

“WHAT?”“Let me show you” scrolling through my pictures in search of Jeonghan and Dino “my giraffe is Jeonghan, and my baby dinosaur is called Dino”  
“Dino is the same age as me” I showed her a picture of Jeonghan and Dino together

“OH, right, all your pets are boys”  
“yea”  
“Did I also mention that I also have a cow?”

“Okay, which boy is the cow now?”  
“ah, no, my parents actually bought cows in Indonesia, they sold 3 of them, one is left” I showed her an actual picture of the cow I own  
“Ah, is the cow a girl?”  
“Yea, she is left to breed, so we can sell the young cows when they are older”  
“That’s cool though, you, having a cow”

“I also have a camel”  
“oh really?” My friend got excited, “do you have a picture??”  
“YUP!”

I showed her a picture of S.Coups with a camel-like expression  
“My camel, S.Coups”  
“Sigh… I really don’t know whether to believe you”ignoring her 

“this is my sunflower” showing her The8  
“Cute” she sarcastically rolled her eyes  



End file.
